


This is way to much coincidence

by TheMysticMessPaladin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, More background Victuri, Swearing, The Gays are getting gayer, Typical School au, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticMessPaladin/pseuds/TheMysticMessPaladin
Summary: A high-school Otayuri Fic that i like to call "We skate at the same rink and your my new neighbour and listen to good music , what a coincidence that you answered my ad in the school newspaper for a senior english tutor to help me with this one Shakespear play and oh fuck your hotter up close fuck fuck fuck"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YOI fic ever , sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, my chapters are usually quite short because what even is an attention span.

I slammed the door to my house and started walking to school. I feel a rush of wind as my neighbour sped past on his Motorbike. After the recent F- on my English Essay on Macbeth, My teacher Mr.Yakov decided I needed to try again with the tutor thing.

Last year i was tutored by this guy called Viktor Nikarov, a fellow ice skater at my rink , now senior and a huge drama king. However he also tutored "piggy" Yuuri (Now a junior) In both English and Ice skating and not long after discarded me to further his romance with the Pork cutlet. Since then her has tried many times to make it up to me , even trying to get me to call him dad, like that's a normal thing. I also do not hate Yuuri as much as I did in the beginning , if at all, but don't tell them that or Viktor will try and 'adopt' me again.

Anyway, Mr.Yakov has set me up with another tutor in senior year and i'm praying its none of my other rink mates. Chris is just too....much, Mila will not leave me alone as it is, Seung-Gil does not care very much for tutoring, Sala and Mikey cannot be separate but cannot not argue and as far as i am concerned JJ can go Choke.

However two months ago there was a senior transfer , and i have seen him a few times at the rink and him being my neighbour , so i could of asked him... but i haven't actually met him.

Before i knew it i was walking through the school gates. From the corner of my eye I could see Piggy and Nikarov approach me.

"Good morning Yurio!" grinned Viktor brightly , it was like the actual fucking sun was shinning in my face, Yuuri looked dead on the other hand.

"Viktor, my name is YURI not Yurio, call me that Idiot." 

"But Yurio , then i will get you and dear Yuuri mixed up!"

"You make out with one and the other would like you to piss off, how can you confuse us?" I stated marching ahead, Viktor follows, dragging his slowly awakening boyfriend behind him.

"But when i shout Yuuri, you will both turn around!" He said matter of factly.

"Trust me , i wont turn around" I grumbled walking through the front doors.

"Nope, ill just call you Yurio, Its a loving nickname i have lovingly bestowed upon you!" He announced.

I grunted in annoyance and opened my locker. The piggy was finally awake and greeted Viktor with a kiss before greeting me.

"Morning Yuri, have you done your homework?" 

I blinked in confusion when i remembered the Math booklet i left at home and groaned. Today is going to be a long day


End file.
